You Don't Have to Say It
by flylikeadcriss
Summary: Kurt's flash mob helped Rachel a lot with her dilemma, but there was one other person who made her completely sure of her decision. platonic!Blainchel and a little Klaine. Spoilers for episodes up to and including Born This Way.


**This just a little one-shot set during Born This Way. It takes place right after the Barbara Streisand flash mob. **

**I don't own Glee, or Love Story (honestly, I've never even seen it. I had to IMDB it for the story).**

* * *

><p>"Blaine Warbler," a voice from above Blaine said in greeting. Blaine jumped and looked up from his seat on the bench outside the Lima Mall. He squinted in the bright sun to see that it was Rachel standing before him.<p>

"Hey, Rachel," he replied. "Have you seen Kurt? I'm supposed to pick him up here…" Blaine said, and then glanced down at his pocket watch before continuing, "Right about now."

Rachel nodded and sat down beside him on the bench.

"I know," she replied. "He sent me out here to tell you that he's coming, and he'll be here really soon. Something about some big sale, but it won't take too long."

Blaine sighed, but smiled slightly at his boyfriend's endearing inability to walk away from a really good sale. He glanced at Rachel, who was swinging her feet (she really was tiny… and that was coming from him) and looking at the ground contemplatively. Blaine cleared his throat and she looked up at him.

"How'd the flash mob go?" he asked. "I wanted to be here, but we had an extra practice for our nursing home performance and Wes wouldn't let me out of it."

"It was amazing," Rachel replied. She didn't answer his real, unspoken question of whether it had worked to convince her not to get a nose job. She fell silent for a moment before speaking again.

"Blaine," she began, sounding only a little bit awkward. "Do you remember when you took me on that date?"

Blaine coughed and his cheeks colored slightly. Their "relationship" had ended very quickly and on good terms, so no hard feelings remained about it. He was actually pretty comfortable around Rachel now, and could talk to her like a friend. It was a little strange, though, whenever his brush with heterosexuality came up in a conversation.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Can I ask you something? You'll probably think it's stupid," Rachel asked.

"Yeah, Rachel, you can ask me anything. I'm sure it's not stupid. What's up?" he said in return, sounding just a little concerned, which made her smile.

"You're gay," she stated matter-of-factly, causing him to raise his eyebrows at her bluntness.

"I think we established that," he answered.

"So you don't… you don't think that I'm hot. Not just me, you don't think that Quinn or Santana or Brittany are hot," she continued, stating this as a fact but looking at him expectantly for an answer.

Blaine flushed and said, "Well… I mean, objectively, I guess you're all pretty… hot? Not really my type, but the other guys all seem to like it."

Rachel nodded impatiently.

"But you don't look at me and think that I'm hot. Like Jacob Ben Israel. You don't think of me like the way you think of Kurt when you look at him," Rachel said, and Blaine blushed harder. This conversation was getting stranger and more uncomfortable by the minute.

"No," he said, hoping she didn't take it the wrong way. However, she nodded like this was the answer she was expecting.

"When you took me to see _Love Story_, we dressed up, remember? I was Jennifer," she continued, looking at him intently.

Blaine had absolutely no idea where Rachel could be going with this, so he just nodded.

"And when you came to pick me up, and you saw me, you told me I looked beautiful. That's exactly what you said. Did you really think that?"

Blaine nodded again and responded carefully, really not wanting to say the wrong thing.

"Well, you did," he said honestly.

Rachel blinked, and Blaine thought she might cry as she replied, "So many times," she explained, "when Finn called me beautiful or pretty, I couldn't help but wonder if he really meant that I looked hot, or sexy, or whatever. But you didn't, did you? Because you don't see girls that way."

"I guess not," he said, slowly beginning to understand.

"So when you said that I looked beautiful," she continued, "you meant that I actually looked beautiful?"

The entire reason for this conversation suddenly became clear to Blaine.

"Rachel," he said truthfully. "You _are _beautiful. Anyone can see that, it doesn't take being attracted to girls to know it. Quinn and Santana and Brittany, they're all really pretty, but you're beautiful in a way that's totally _you_; that's what makes it so great. You're way more than all those things that guys think are hot. And I know that Finn knows it too."

Rachel looked at him thoughtfully, a few unshed tears swimming behind her eyelashes.

"Thank you, Blaine," she said quietly. "It's stupid, I know. It just means a lot, coming from you, because you don't _have _to say it."

"It's not stupid," he replied. Then he looked up as he heard someone approaching and realized that it was Kurt.

"Rachel, you're hanging all over my boyfriend again," Kurt said dryly, and Rachel stood up and laughed, all traces of tears gone.

"I'm going now," she reassured Kurt. She hugged him, thanked him for the performance, turned to smile at Blaine gratefully, and walked out into the parking lot to find Puck, who was her ride home.

"Hey," Blaine breathed, standing up and pulling Kurt towards him for a hug.

"Hey yourself," Kurt teased into his ear as he hugged Blaine back. He held Blaine out at an arm's length. "Are you all right?" he asked with concern.

Blaine smiled and replied, "Yeah, I'm great." He glanced out towards the parking lot where Rachel had disappeared. "You guys are lucky to have each other, you know?"

Kurt nodded and asked, "Do you think she'll be okay?"

"Yeah," Blaine replied without hesitation. "I think she's going to be fine."


End file.
